Black Butler Twisted Side Story: Jasper
by trueSailorearth
Summary: Jasper-Lucy's butler for as long as she can remember. However, she always saw him as more of a friend. Jasper felt the same way, or did he? Learn about his past, and all the satins, secrets, and betrayals it comes with.
1. Act 1

This is Jasper's story. This story starts from his birth all the way to the day of the massacre in the Rosenerro Manor. Enjoy!

"He's beautiful!" Exclaims a women with rose-red hair and sapphire eyes.

"Of course he is-you're his mother." A man with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes says to the women-his wife.

"What should we name him?" The women asks the man. He looks into his son's brown eyes.

"How about Jasper." The man says.

"Jasper," The women says to her son, love ringing in her voice. "Welcome to the world."

Two Years Later

Jasper's POV

"Lord Jasper, may I get you a snack?" Asks our family maid, Susan.

"No, I'm good. Mother already fed me this morning." I tell her.

"Very well." She bows, then leaves the room. I sigh and say to myself,

"Life is so dull around here." A piece of hair falls in my face, so I blow it away-back into place. Getting restless, I tap my fingers on the arm rest of my throne. I jump out of my throne and run down the halls. I open a door and run into my father's work room.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell them! The law clearly-" My father stops talking to one of his underlings, and looks at me-standing in the doorway.

"Hello son." He says kindly.

"Hello father!" I exclaim, running up to him. I jump into his lap and accidentally knock papers off his desk as I do so. I see my father eye his underling. The underling jumps back and swiftly picks up the papers, sets them on the desk, then leaves the room. "I hope I'm not bothering you." I say to my father.

"Of course not, Jasper. I always have time for my favorite son."

'I'm your only son." I say laughing. My father rubs my head.

"I'm glad you came. Jasper, there's something your mother and I have to tell you. Zylphia, come in here for a moment." My dad calls to my mum.

"Yes Enoch?" My mother asks, walking in to the room.

"Since Jasper's here, I thought we should tell him the news." Dad says to Mum.

"Great!" She says excitedly. She kneels down next to me on my right. "Jasper, "Mum says in a soothing voice, "I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" I ask, confused. "What's that?" Mum and Dad chuckle.

"Jasper, son, you're going to be a big brother." My dad says to me, no longer laughing. My eyes widen. I feel excitement well up inside of me. I jump off Dad's lap and run around the room.

"I'm a big brother, I'm a big brother!" I sing as I run.

Five Months Later

"Happy third birthday, Lord Jasper." A women with slick black hair and grey eyes say to me. She hands a rather large gift to our butler, Luther.

"It's been two hours." I complain to Susan. "How many more people are going to show up?"

"Trust me, for someone of your lineage, Lord, this is a rather small crowd. Wait until your Fifteenth birthday when you're coronation is held." After another hour, the last guest finally shows up. I am sitting in my throne, and empty throne to my left, my mother next to the empty seat, and my father sitting to my other side.

"Presenting the Royal Family. A direct bloodline to the founders of our race. The great, majestic, honorable Blackfang's." Announces my father's head advisor.

"A new child will soon be blessed as a Blackfang." My mother announces. "In about four months, I will be having a second child." Everybody claps and cheers. My father dismisses the group of guests-they all spread out and begin to enjoy the party.

"Susan, what is the cake?" I ask our maid. "It's white fudge with butter crème icing."

"I'll take a slice." I say.

"Jasper, that kind of human food really drains you." My mother warns.

"Fine, I'll have one pint of type O." I tell Susan. As she walks away I tell the maid, "Don't forget my mother's special blend!"


	2. Act 2

Jasper's POV

I finish my supper in my throne. I look down at the party.

"I wish _I_ could dance. It is _my_ birthday." I let out an exaggerated sigh. I see my parents dancing in our ballroom-in the center of the floor.

"Milord," Our butler Mordecai informs me, "There is a Young Lady requesting a dance with you."

"Which one, point her out to me." I demand.

"She's at the far right wall. The girl with golden hair and aqua eyes. I believe she's your age." Mordecai winks at me.

"Shut up. I don't have time for a companion, plus I'm only three." I snap at my butler.

"Milord, I apologize. Your parents actually told me to ask you to dance with her."

"Is that so?" I say. I jump out of my throne. "Please explain." He clears his throat.

"Normally, those born into high society have an arranged engagement at birth. But when you were born, your parents didn't do so. At first they were ok with it. But as a member of the royal family, you must find a fiancée before your coronation." I let out a loud sigh.

"Fine, fine. Escort me to her." My butler bows and leads me down the stairs and to where the girl stands.

"Milady, I present his Majesty Prince Jasper." She blushes.

"An honor, Prince. I am Lady Serenity. My father is the head chair of the Generals." She curtseys.

"May I have this dance, milady." I hold out my hand.

"I would be honored." She takes my hand, and we walk to the center of the dance floor-where my parents are dancing. I waltz with Serenity(the waltz being the only dance I've learned). I hear people all around us whispering.

"Is that Lady Serenity dancing with Prince Jasper?"

"Maybe she's going to be his fiancée." Lots of people all around the ballroom say this kind of stuff. _I'm starting to get pissed! _All of the sudden the song ends.

"Nice to meet you, Milady." I say to Serenity . I head back to my throne.

Two Hour later

I rub my head, trying to stop the pounding.

"Thank goodness that blasted party is over." I say.

"I saw that you decided to dance with Lady Serenity." My mother says.

"What do you think of her?" My father asks me.

"I don't care for her. She's too shy." I let out a loud yawn.

"I believe it's time to retire." Mordecai say. "Come, Lord Jasper." He takes me to my room. Too tired to change, I crawl under my bed covers and fall asleep.

Three months later

"The great Lord rose from the ashes of the humans. In glorious victory, the va-" My private tutor is interrupted my high-pitched screaming. My dad appears in the doorway and says to the tutor,

"Isaac, call our doctor, Zylphia is having the baby!"

"But I thought it wasn't due for another month." Isaac says, blotting sweat from his forehead.

"Hurry!" My father booms. My tutor dashes out of the room. "Jasper, come with me. Your mother will need both of our support." I run out of the room after my father. I walk slowly into my mother's bedroom, and stand by her side.

"Mum, are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's no need to worry for me." I wipe sweat from her face with the back of my hand. A doctor runs full speed into the room.

"Prince, please wait outside." I swallow, still worried for Mum, and go outside the room. I slump against the outside of the bedroom door. I plug my ears as I hear my mum let out a blood-curtailing scream.


	3. Act 3

Jasper's POV

After a good hour, the screaming finally stops. I take my hands off my ears, and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Susan!" I yell down the hall.

"Yes Prince!" She calls, running down the halls to my side.

"Get me a snack." I demand.

"Anything in particular?" She asks.

"Lamb." I say, waving my hand at her in dismissal. As she disappears, I stand up. I brush off my clothes, and knock on the door.

"Father, is mu-" In mid-sentence, the door flies open. The doctor stands in the doorway, smiling at me.

"My Prince, you can come in now." He tells me. I walk cautiously in to the room. I see my mother holding something small, wrapped up in a gold blanket.

"Jasper," Mum says to me, "Come meet your little sister." I stand next to mum. She pulls down the top of the blanket, exposing the little one's head. _My sister…_

"What's her name?" I ask, staring into her beautiful, little brown eyes.

"We haven't decided yet." My father says. He looks at my sister, than me.

"Isn't that nice?" Says Dad.

"What's nice?" I ask, confused.

"You and your little sister have the exact same eyes." He smiles warmly at me-I nod. I stare into her eyes. All of the sudden, I feel warm. I smell sweet scents, and see myself older, more powerful, hand happy.

"Hope." I say, unconsciously.

"What's that, dear?" Mum asks.

"When I looked into little sister's eyes, I saw a vision of myself. I felt so warm, and happy." I look up at my parents, whom look at each other, happily.

"You looked into her soul." My dad tells me. "That must be one of your power."

"We have powers?" I ask.

"People of our race only get powers if they're higher up. Since we are the royal family, we get not only the best powers, but multiple ones as well."

"What are your powers?' I ask dad.

"All of my powers are related with time. For example, I can see certain aspects of the future, I can freeze time, and speed it up. As I age, I'm sure to get more."

"That's so cool!" I exclaim, and smile largely. "What about you, mum?"

"I have powers that benefit others. For instance, I can heal wounds, clear one's mind of madness, and grant extended life."

"Wow." I say. "I can't wait to see all the powers I get. And little sister, too!" I feel the small amount of hair on my little sister's head. "We should name her Hope, because she made me feel hope when I looked into her soul."

"Hope, I love it." My mum says.

Three years later

"This is my favorite flower, because it's big and soft and red!" Hope exclaims, giving me a rose. "What's it called, big brother?"

"This is a rose. They come in more colors then red, though. They can also be pink or white." I put a red rose, free of thorns, in her hair.

"Can they be any other color?" She asks.

"I don't know. We'd have to ask Mum and Dad." I hold her hand, helping Hope stand up.

"Race you back!" She calls, dashing toward our house. Her long, rose-red hair mimics our mother's. Her skin is like ivory in the sunlight. She really is beautiful, I think to myself. I think back on my discussion with Mum and Dad last night after Hope was put to bed,

***Last Night(flashback)***

"Is she asleep?" I ask Mum, whom walks into the dining hall. She sits in her usual chair next to father.

"Yes."

"Why?" I ask, worry ringing in my voice, "Why won't she eat?"

"Jasper, it's ok." My dad says. "Hope just doesn't want to. I know it might seem weird, but there are some of us whom don't wish to drink blood."

"She'll die!" I yell, slamming my hands on the table. I feel tears well up in my eyes, "Aren't you guys worried?"

"Of course we are. But if I remember correctly, Hope never has drunken blood before. I tried when she was a baby, but she just regurgitated it." Mum says.

"Then…how is she…still healthy? Let alone alive?" I ask, confused.

"She eats, a lot." Dad says. "Mostly meat, and some juice. So far, it's been enough for her to stay healthy." He look down. "But it won't work forever."

"Does it have to be human blood?" I ask. My parents look at me. "I mean, can she drink another vampire's blood?"

"That seems…cannibal." Mum says, awkwardly.

"Well, what if it was the blood of your love? What if we made a new law that claims, 'Blood may be shared only among those wed?'"

"That's not a bad idea." My father says. "It would help all of those who are like Hope."

"It can save lives." Mum agrees. "But Hope doesn't have a fiancée."

"I remember when I was little, Mum, you and dad told me how you two are actually siblings. That people, even humans, whom are in royal and noble lineage tend to wed within families." I stand up. "Well I love Hope, and no one else. Since it's not of abnormality, I would like to be Hope's fiancée." My parents nod in agreement.

"If that is what your heart desires, Jasper." Mum agrees.

"Then you have our blessing." Dad winks at me.

"I beat you! I win, I win!" Hope exclaims. I nod in agreement.

"Your fast." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Sure am." Hope grins at me. I open the door, and let her go in first.

"Come with me." I tell her. I take rose to our indoor garden.

"Wow, I've never been in here before." Hope says, astonished.

"I knew, the day you were born, that you love roses. So I had this garden made just for you." I take her to the center of the garden I sit her on a white marble bench. I pull out a little, pink silk box out of my vest pocket. I sit down next to Hope. I open the box to her face, revealing a gold ring with a red diamond, cut to look like a rose. "Hope, will you some-day marry me?" I ask her.

"Yes, I will some day marry you." She says, smiling. I put the ring on her. She gives me a big hug-I hug her back.

"I wuv you, Jasper." Hope says.

"I love you too, Hope." I say, trying hard not to cry in front of her.


	4. Act 4 It Doesn't End Yet

Jasper's POV

Sitting in our thrones, Hope and I hold hands. Are parents are throwing us an engagement party at the moment.

"I'm not surprised hat they got engaged." I hear a women whisper.

"It's common." Another says.

"But they do look cute together." Says a third. I shake their nonsense out of my head.

"Do you want anything?" I ask Hope.

"Do _you _want anything?" She asks me, giggling. We both get up and walk over to the buffet table.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Cake!" She says excitedly.

"If you have cake, you need to have some blood." I tell her.

"No! Why can't I just have cake?" She pleads.

"Human food drains us-its tasty-but it weakens us. That's why we have so much blood here this evening." I tell her. She shakes her head. I break down-seeing her upset makes me sad. "Oh fine." I say, slicing a piece of cake. "But at least let me give you some of my blood when you're done." She nods an 'ok.' I seconds, she finishes her cake. I wipe her mouth with a cloth. Seeing that the food is already turning her pale, I bite my wrist. "Here." I open her moth and drop my blood drop in. I put my wrist on Hope's lips for her to drink. She drinks a little, then pushes my hand away.

"That's enough, thank you brother." She says, looking down. I pull her chin up, and look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise. I would happily die to protect you." I assure her. She hugs my waist, and cries softly,

"Promise me you won't die before me."

"I promise." I say, and kiss her forehead. We head back to our thrones and sit down. Mother and father do so as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please gather." Says my father's top advisor. "Tonight we gather to celebrate the engagement of Princess Hope and Prince Jasper." Everyone stands in the middle of the lower floor, and looks up at us. "On her Thirteenth birthday, Princess Hope will be wed to Prince Jasper." That age was decided because today is Friday the Thirteenth, our engagement party. "They will take over as Queen and King on their one-hundredth new moon as man and wife." That is tradition for the royal family. "Now we shall-" All of the sudden, our front door flies open. Winds gusts in, and rain begins to soak the floor.

"Pardon the interruption," I hear a man say, "But I'm here on business." A man with a long brown coat walks to the center of the floor. He also is wearing a black top hat.

"Hunter!" Someone screams. Everyone on the lower floor circles the man.

"Why aren't you smart bastards." Everyone who circled the man suddenly turns to black-purple mist, and disappears.

"Your highnesses, get out of here!" Father's advisor says. I pick up Hope and dash for our rooms. Out of nowhere, the hunter jumps in front of me.

"Not so fast, little ones." He raises a weird looking bow-and-arrow.

"Jasper, Hope!" My parents screech simultaneously. They knock the hunter brutally off of the side of our balcony. As he falls, the hunter grabs a curtain, kicks and shatters a window, and jumps outside. My parents follow him. I take Hope to her room. I lay her down on her bead and look out her bedroom window. I see mother and father fighting the hunter. Hope runs up next to me by the window. The Hunter takes out a whip and slashes it in the air. With a loud _crack_, it hits mum.

"Mummy!" Hope and I scream. She looks up at us, and with all of her strength, waves at us. A bunch of shiny little balls of colorful lights surround her. In an instant, mother disappears, and only sparkly blue dust is left. I see Hope start to cry. I pull her in to me. I feel my own tears flow out of my eyes. In a huge fit of rage, father runs up to the hunter, and attempts to bite him. But right as my dad reaches him, the hunter pulls out some big, weird sword, and slices off all of Father's fangs. He collapses to the floor. As Father leys still on the ground, the hunter takes out two little vials. In one he puts Father's fangs, and in the other his blood. The hunter sticks and arrow in Father's chest, and in mere seconds he is the same shiny blue dust as mother. I grab Hope wrist and pull her down the hall.

"I have to get you out of here!" I yell. I pull open the emergency escape hatch, and push Hope down it. I follow her down. Now outside, I look for Hope. "Hope, Hope! Where are you?" I call.

"Help, Jasper!" I hear her yell. I run to the back yard to see her fighting the hunter. I run over to help her. But just as I do, the hunter takes out his whip and lashes it at me. Seeing this Hope jumps in front of me. It hits her chest. I catch Hope as she falls down.

"Why?" I ask her, now crying up a storm.

"B-b-because I-I l-love you." She croaks. The lights surround her.

"Don't leave me!" I yell. Still holding her, I fall on my butt. I reach over to a nearby rose bush and put a red rose in her hair. "Don't forget me." I whisper to her. I kiss her on the lips, and she turns to shiny purple dust.

"Your turn." The hunter says, walking up slowly to me-as if taunting.

"You bloody vampire hunter." I say, trembling. I stand up and look him in the eyes. "May my gods give me strength." I say. I create a force field around myself and run up to him. I grab his head, and crush it into dust with my hands. I wipe his blood on my clothes, not wanting to devour his foul essence. I collect the dust of Mum, Dad, and Hope. I place all of their remains I separate chests. I go to my bed, and cry myself to sleep.

Eight Years Later

I shoot up out of bed in a panic.

"Are you ok, Lord?" Asks my elder butler, Harland.

"Yes. I was just having a nightmare." I say, rubbing my head.

"Is that so, what about?" He asks.

"Hope." I say.

"I'm so sorry." He says. "But I have some information that might interest you. Word is that a new creature has been born."

"A creature?" I ask.

"Yes, she is half demon and half angel. My reports say that she will have extraordinary power. Enough to revive the lost." I look up at him. I dress in commoner clothing.

"I can locate her." I say. "Don't expect me back for several years." I say, running out of my manor.

The rain hits me as it pours down. It's been two hours, and I still haven't caught a whiff of the girl. Not paying attention, I bump into someone.

"Pardon me." I say. Looking up, I see a man and a women-well dressed.

"No, I'm sorry." Says the man. "I do say, my son, are you feeling alright? Your mighty pale." A peculiar smell drifts off of them-I get an idea.

"No, not really. You see, my parents whip and hit me. They also never feed me, so I ran away yesterday."

"Poor dear!" The women exclaims. "Come with us." Taking her hand, I go into a carriage with them. Soon we arrive at an extravagant Manor. They feed me lots of food.

"Thank you." I say.

"Do you have any other family we could contact?" The man asks.

"No, they're all dead." I say.

"How about you stay here then?" The women asks. "We can provide you with food, a room, and a paying job." They show me around their manor and introduce me to some of their servants.

"Now don't be afraid to ask for help." The man says. "This Manor is five floors. But this floor, the fifth floor, is the most important." He says. They take me into a room at the end of the hallway. In entering, I see that it's a nursery.

"This is our daughter, Lucy." The women says, showing me a small baby in a crib. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure." I say. She hands me the baby. The second I touch her, I can sense the demon and angel presence hidden deep within the small baby. _All too trusting, _I think to myself, _this child is my target, and those bloody fools will never know._

End

**Thank you for reading! From here Jasper just takes care of Lucy like a normal butler. But what about the night of the murder? That and more will all be revealed in season three of this story. Sorry that you'll have to wait so long.**


End file.
